Anticipation and Victory
by Tasha9315
Summary: Molly Weasley anxiously prepares for and anticipates the arrival of her first grandchild who was due to arrive from France with Bill and Fleur.


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 7**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: Tomorrow may be a day away, but today feels like an eternity.**

**Words: 891**

Arthur entered a room in Shell Cottage to find Molly cleaning. The room had been renovated into a room for their newborn granddaughter and looked perfect under Molly's supervision. It had a girly theme of pink and purple and included a crib, a changing table, a dresser and various toys and decoration. Fleur had decided to have her baby in France and had given birth a week ago. Bill had gone to France to accompany his wife and new daughter back to their home in Shell Cottage. Molly had been busy cleaning the decorating the house all week.

"Molly, you've already cleaned the room five times. It's spotless," said Arthur.

"I just want everything to be perfect for my granddaughter," said Molly anxiously. "Babies are at higher risk of getting sick. I have to makesure her room is germ-free".

Arthur shook his head grinning. Molly was unstoppable when it came to perfection for her loved ones. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Oh Arthur, aren't you excited? It's our first grandchild," Molly excitedly tugged at his arms.

"Of course dear. I can't wait to meet the precious angel," said Arthur.

"Do you think she looks like our Bill?" asked Molly.

"We'll have to wait to meet her to find out," Arthur pointed out.

"Oh, why must it take so long for them to get here? Couldn't Fleur have come home the next day," Molly whined.

"Fleur just gave birth. She needed her rest before travelling. Tomorrow's only a day a way," Arthur reminded her.

"Tomorrow may be a day away, but today feels like an eternity," Molly said impatiently.

"It would pass sooner if we spent the day doing something. How about a game of wizard's chess?" asked Arthur.

"I can't. I have to start preparing the food for tomorrow's guests," said Molly.

"But wouldn't it better to cook tomorrow's feast tomorrow so that the food is freshly cooked?" asked Arthur.

"Of course Arthur, but cooking also require lots of pre-preparations, especially for special occasions. I won't have time to do it all tomorrow," said Molly.

"I'll help you," Arthur offered to a grateful Molly.

Molly anxiously paced up and down the hall of Shell Cottage. Ginny was the only one at the cottage with her as she had showed up early to help her cook. Arthur was due to be arriving soon with Bill and Fleur. Yesterday, she thought one day for so far away, but now even ten minutes felt like an eternity. Molly's heart raced as the doorbell rang but for the first time she couldn't help but be disappointed to see Harry at her doorstep. She did her best to greet him as she warmly as she usually did. The second time the doorbell rang, it ended up being Percy. By the third time, it was getting harder for Molly to hide her disappointment as she greeted George with a disappointed "Oh, hello George".

"Well, I thought my mother would be happy to see me," George exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm sorry George. I've just been excited all day to meet the new baby and you were the third person who ended up not being her," Molly apologized.

"I hope its Ron or Hermione this time," said George teasingly when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh stop," said Molly lightly swatting him. But she prepared herself for the possibility of it being Ron, or Hermione. The whole family was showing up to meet the new baby except Charlie who was in Romania and only able to make it the next week. To Molly's delight, her granddaughter had finally arrived, wrapped in pink and cradled in her mother's arms with Arthur and Bill by her side.

"Oh, you're finally here," she chirped excitedly as she let the trio in.

Molly took the little bundle of joy in her arms and looked at her affectionately. She was more beautiful than anything she could have imagined. Like her mother, she had a slivery glow and was breathtakingly beautiful with slivery blonde hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. She didn't look much like Bill except for her nose and part of her smile, but Molly didn't care. The little one was perfect as she was.

"Oh, she's beautiful," Molly cried as she sat down on the sofa with the baby in her arms.

There was a lot of adoration as the rest of the family gathered around her to get a glimpse of the latest addition to their family.

"Wow, how did you make such a beautiful daughter, Bill?" George said teasingly.

"She's all her mother," said a proud Bill as Fleur who had taken a seat next to Molly blushed.

"Have you both decided on her name yet," asked Percy.

"Since she was born on the anniversary of the day you know who was defeated, we decided to name her Victoire in honour of our victory that day," Bill announced.

The rest of the family heartily agreed with Bill and Fleur's name choice. They were soon joined by Ron and Hermione and spend the rest of the day celebrating both Victoire's birth and the belated anniversary of their victory in the Second Wizarding War. Molly who was already on top of the moon emotionally hugged her daughter in law when Fleur revealed Victoire's middle name would be Molly.


End file.
